La decisión más difícil
by SunMoon206
Summary: "Comadreja, tenemos un juego para ti. Todo Hogwarts está enterado de su triángulo amoroso así que harás tu elección esta misma noche". Dedicado a SxLMalfoy por el Reto Amigo Secreto del Foro Retos Harry Potter y más.


**Mi primer Fic para este foro! Tengo que admitir que estoy emocionada x) Aunque se que el titulo no es el más original de todos :B_  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes o Hogwarts me pertenece (lamentablemente), sólo los estoy tomando prestados x)  
><em>**

**Dedicado a SxLMalfoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Triangulo Amoroso entre: Luna L. Ron W./ Hermione G.**

****_Esto es para el foro "Retos Harry Potter y más" para el Reto Amigo Secreto._****

* * *

><p><strong>La decisión más dificil.<strong>

¿Alguna vez has visto tu peor pesadilla pasar frente a tus ojos?

Bueno, si a ti no te ha pasado tengo que decirte que tienes la mejor suerte del mundo. Yo, en cambio… no puedo decir que la tengo.

Primero que todo mi suerte nunca fue la mejor del mundo. Y si crees que digo esto por haber terminado en medio de una guerra buscando los Horrocruxes del Lunático-Mas-Grande-De-Todos-Los-Tiempos aka Lord Voldemort para destruirlos en una misión completamente homicida, créeme que estás más que equivocado.

Mi suerte fue de mal en peor cuando me enamore de dos personas que son polos opuestos, pero ambas inteligentes, leales y fuertes: Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood.

Mientras que una era lógica y hechos, la otra era imaginación y esperanza; mientras que una tenía los ojos cafés inteligentes, la otra tenía los ojos azules soñadores.

En ese momento, a mitad de la guerra, amé a ambas con todo mi corazón y fue exactamente mi elección la que llevó al final de una de ellas.

Primero casi perdí a mi hermano Fred cuando un muro cayó encima de él, por un milagro sólo resultó herido y después perdí a una de las personas que más había amado en la vida, una de las personas que pensé que nunca perdería.

Meses antes de partir a la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes un acuerdo silencioso se había formado entre los tres- Hermione, Luna y yo-, esperaríamos a que la guerra terminará para poder continuar con nuestras vidas y esperarían hasta ese momento a que yo hiciera mi elección.

Nunca comprendí como podían soportar esa incertidumbre, el esperar y saber que al final alguna terminaría con el corazón roto. Como alguna sería la perdedora, pero al pasar de los años he comprendido que su amistad y sentimientos eran realmente puros por ambas partes, además de que ambas eran personas maravillosas. Estoy seguro de que si yo hubiera estado en su lugar no hubiera podido soportarlo, pero de nuevo yo nunca lograré ser igual que ellas.

La culpa me comía vivo, pero como ya había dicho nuestros sentimientos y deseos iban mucho después, primero que nada debíamos acabar con todo y salir con vida de esto.

Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini estaban conscientes de nuestra situación, ¿cómo lo habían averiguado? Creo que nunca lo sabré.

Los tres corríamos en busca de Harry, Luna tenía una idea de donde podría estar: a donde todos en Hogwarts iban para esconder algo, la Sala de los Menesteres.

Estando a unos pasillos de la Sala, dando la vuelta frente a nosotros, estaban ambos con las varitas en alto. Viendo sus sonrisas me di cuenta de que nos esperaban.

-¡Vaya! Pero si es la comadreja, la lunática y la sangre sucia- gruñó Nott con desprecio, varita en alto.

Instantáneamente nos pusimos a la defensiva, pero sentí como alguien encajaba su varita en mi espalda y viendo de reojo me di cuenta de que a Hermione y a Luna les había sucedido lo mismo.

-Suelten sus varitas y tal vez esto no resulte tan mal después de todo- murmuró Zabini con una sonrisa fría en su rostro.

Hermione, Luna y yo intercambiamos una mirada como pudimos y no soltamos las varitas, tratando de encontrar una ruta de escape.

-Supongo que será por el lado difícil- comentó Zabini, con una sonrisa burlona. Escuché tres Desmaius a mi espalda y caí inconsciente.

Cuando desperté seguíamos en el mismo pasillo, no tenía mi varita y mi cuerpo estaba paralizado del cuello para abajo. Me habían despertado y pude ver fijamente a los cinco Slytherines frente a mí, Nott y Zabini sostenían a Hermione y a Luna y tenían sus varitas apuntadas a sus cuellos; habían otros tres que no reconocí a la primera, los que nos habían llegado por la espalda. Eran de sexto curso y no me esforcé en recordar sus nombres, sólo en recordar sus rostros. Todos tenían miradas burlonas en su rostro.

-Comadreja, tenemos un juego para ti. Todo Hogwarts está enterado de su triángulo amoroso y de como eres lo suficientemente cobarde para elegir a una- dijo Nott con voz fría.

-Si fuera tú elegiría a la Lunática, al menos es una sangre pura y lo mejor que podrías conseguir. Granger en cambio es una sangre sucia, nada bueno- dijo otro Slytherin.

-Así que tenemos un juego en mente- continuó Nott-, harás tu elección esta misma noche, en este mismo momento.

Ambos colocaron a Luna y Hermione a cada uno de mis lados a uno o dos metros de mi lugar. Las dos estaban petrificadas, y con un hechizo ambas quedaron paradas por sí solas.

Yo no entendía casi nada, la ira y la desesperación me inundaban, pero no sabía que hacer.

-Mira comadreja, lanzaremos un Avada al mismo tiempo y tú tendrás que elegir a cual salvas- dijo Nott, con un tono enfermizamente emocionado-. Simple, elegirás a la que más quieres.

-Aunque no te preocupes, no tardarán en seguir a la que no elijas. Sólo es por diversión y para que por fin utilices la casi inexistente hombría en ti y elijas- agregó Zabini, todos los Slytherins parecían estarse pasándosela de maravilla.

Sentí como si mi corazón se detuviera, el odio fue reemplazado por el miedo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso están enfermos?- exclamé fuera de mi, furioso y asustado, viendo a cada una de las dos comprendí su miedo y dolor. Pero no dolor por ellas, dolor por mí mismo, porque sería yo el que haría esa decisión.

Respiré hondo.

-No hagan esto, tengan un poco…- comencé a suplicar, pero Nott me cortó con una bofetada.

-Cállate Weasley- seseó con desprecio-. Jugaste con ambas lo suficiente, sólo les estamos haciendo un favor- exclamó burlón.

-¿Acabando con la vida de una de ellas?- grité furioso, los Slytherins sólo rieron-. Están enfermos.

-Tal vez, pero al fin y al cabo, tú y la que sobreviva no tardarán en seguir a la otra, sólo lo hacemos más divertido- murmuró Nott al tiempo que me apuntaba con su varita. Después de decir algo que no logré escuchar, estaba de pie y podía moverme.

Miré a mis lados, ambas tenían lágrimas en sus ojos, pero comprensión y decisión en ellos. Sentí como las lágrimas inundaban en mis ojos y caían por mis mejillas. ¿Y ahora qué? Algo tenía que pasar, algo que nos sacara de esta, siempre pasaba.

-Piénsalo Weasley, te quedan cinco segundos…. 5… 4… 3… 2…- sentí como el miedo me llenaba y las lágrimas aumentaban, nada nos salvaría en ese momento-… 1. AHORA.

-AVADA KEDAVRA- gritaron dos voces el mismo tiempo, cada uno apuntando a direcciones contrarias.

No supe como fue lo que pasó después, pero salvé a una de ellas, la que amaba más que a nadie, más que a la persona que después fui condenado a ver morir. Todo sucedió tan rápido, pero pude ver todo con cada detalle.

Pude ver como la tristeza, el dolor y la determinación llenaba su rostro, pero al mismo tiempo el entendimiento y la aceptación. Incluso la triste sonrisa que adornó su rostro por última vez.

Mis ojos permanecieron en esa persona, mi decisión le había costado la vida. Nunca podría superar eso.

Esperé a que la maldición llegara, esperé mi muerte con cautela. Pero unos Gryffindor nos habían encontrado; demasiado tarde para salvarla y demasiado temprano para que llegará nuestra hora. Los Slytherines cayeron inconscientes y fueron amarrados, pero la comprensión aún no llegaba a mi mente.

No podía apartar mis ojos de su cuerpo, sus rizos castaños estaban esparcidos en el suelo alrededor de su pálido rostro, sus ojos color café abiertos sin ver y la chispa e inteligencia en ellos, habían desaparecido; sus mejillas se tornaron azules, pero la sonrisa triste seguía en su rostro.

Solo el nombre de Harry me trajo a la realidad, ya que aun me necesitaba. Sin darme cuenta de cómo lo hice, me levante y dándole un fuerte abrazo y beso a Luna, me fui.

La guerra había terminado, pero ¿a qué precio?

Nuestro amor por cada uno fue declarado esa misma noche y, aunque lleno de culpa y dolor, también hubo tranquilidad y alivio; después de todo la guerra había terminado. Le propuse matrimonio dos años después de que terminara la guerra, luego de que terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts y consiguiéramos ambos nuestros trabajos. Nos casamos un año después de mi propuesta.

Y aunque mi vida fue larga y feliz junto a la persona que amaba, mis hijos y amigos, la última mirada y sonrisa de Hermione se quedó grabada para siempre en mi memoria.

* * *

><p><strong>Me tomó años terminar esto y varios contratiempos pero finalmente aqui esta :D<strong>

****Finalmente, mil Gracias a Bubbles of Colours por haber Beteado este fic, sin ella estoy segura de que no hubiera podido terminarlo casi a tiempo x)_ (como cuantas veces se lo habre agradecido ya? xD)_****

****_Y gracias a todos los del Foro por haberme tenido tanta paciencia._****

****_Espero y te haya gustado **SxLMalfoy** :D Un beso.  
><em>****


End file.
